


Beauty of a Secret

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Follow up to my story "Mine", Multi, OT3, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is no longer a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Per usual: This is unbeta-ed and written fast. Please forgive any mistake. This story follows my previous story "Mine". 
> 
> Feedback is love

They’re in his room when he walks through the door. A mildly surprising but yet not a wholly unwelcome sight to his eyes. Especially since Cassie is naked, sprawled across the mattress on the floor, open and fucking gorgeous, her skin flushed. Cole’s head is between her legs, dark hair fanned across her trembling thighs. He’s naked as well and Deacon studies the expanse of his back for a moment before he shuts the door behind him. A smile tugs his lips as he sheds his leather jacket and slings it across the back of the nearest chair. 

After toeing off his boots, Deacon approaches the bed; he reaches out and slides his fingers into Cole’s hair, fisting it tight in his fist. Deacon guides the other man’s head up and pulls down until Cole’s face is angled up towards his. Cole’s eyes are wary until Deacon grins down at him and the tension drains from Cole’s body.

“She loves to have her clit sucked.” Deacon tells Cole, guiding his face back down before he releases his hair. 

Cassie gasps and bucks under Cole’s mouth, a low moan escaping her lips. “Don’t give away all my secrets.” She chides gently as she tugs on Deacon’s shirt until he leans over her.

She tilts her chin and Deacon knows she wants a kiss. But he prefers to tease her and runs his hand over her body, grabbing her tit in a firm grasp. Cassie whimpers and her breathing stutters by the time he continues up towards her throat. 

“Deacon.” Cassie whines softly but he can hear a firmness in her tone.

He ducks his head and crashes his mouth against hers and her moan vibrates against his lips. His hand trails down her body again, idly stroking her soft skin, occasionally brushing along Cole’s hair. Deacon can get use to this; having them both as often as he likes. As quick as the contentment filled him, the ugly truth rears its head. He’ll have them for as long as the mission lasts and then the world will reset and life should be peachy. 

Well, only so far. There are things in his life that won’t be undone, even when Cassie and Cole stop the plague but Deacon holds on to the hope that his life would have been better than this; current situation aside. His current situation is pretty fucking incredible. He’s drawn from his thoughts as Cassie tugs insistently at the hem of his shirt.

Deacon raises a brow at her. “Can I help you?” 

“Off.” She replies simply as Cole moves up her body, straddling her hips, his hands catching Deacon’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. 

Deacon grins and slides off the bed, moving to stand next to Cole. “You’re not done.” 

Blue eyes flash darkly before his hands deftly undo Deacon’s belt, dragging down the zipper of his fly carefully over the growing erection that strains against the denim. Deacon shoves his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them smoothly before he rejoins them on the bed. 

His hands return to Cassie because he can never resist touching her, especially her bare skin. It’s so soft and out of place which is why he takes the time to memorize these moments, the velvety smoothness of her body. Cole surprises him by rising from the bed.

“We have a present.” He states, rummaging through the pile of his clothes in the corner.

“What kind of present?” Cassie asks, her voice trailing off into a gasp as Deacon takes the opportunity to plunge two fingers into her slick pussy.

Deacon lets out a noise of appreciation as her walls greedily grip his fingers and he begins to move them slowly, in and out. Cole straightens and Deacon eyes the bottle in his hand.

“Special delivery from the Daughters?” Deacon guesses. The Daughters specialize in making salves, lotions, and other sundries that were otherwise extinct…for a hefty price.

Cole nods. “Jennifer sent a rather x-rated note along with it…I don’t know how I feel about that…”

Deacon clutches his chest in mock hurt. “Are you ashamed of me?”

Cole fixes him with a sharp yet exasperated glance and Deacon grins while he curls his occupied fingers inside of Cassie. She moans and rolls her hips in response. The sound stirs the other man into movement.

“No.” Cole replies as he rejoins them, “But I could have done without her drawings of position suggestions…not to mention, they’re eerily, uh, accurate.”

Deacon chuckles. “Give you any ideas?”

“Maybe.”

Before Deacon can open his mouth, the door swings open without so much as a knock. Ramse stands in the doorway and surveys them with a mixed look. 

“So this is where the party is at.” He drawls. There’s an undercurrent of a growl in his voice and it sets Deacon on edge.

“Jealous?” Deacon hisses.

Ramse pointedly ignores him and Deacon watches his gaze shift to Cassie, to Cole and the primal urge to gouge Ramse’s eyes out hits Deacon hard and swift, the sweet warmth of bloodlust humming through his veins. But he remains still, discretely using his body to block as much of Cassie as he can.

“What do you want, Ramse?” Cassie snaps, all fire and strength. Deacon grins savagely, proud of his Queen.

“Jones is looking for Cole.” Ramse replies, his dark eyes simmering.

Cole groans and curses and Deacon couldn’t agree more. Cole tosses him the bottle and Deacon catches it easily with his free hand, watching as Cole goes to get dressed. 

“How long’s this been going on?” Ramse asks.

“A few weeks.” Deacon answers and notices a muscle in Ramse’s neck twitch.

Cole is zipping up his pants when he approaches Ramse. The look the two share isn’t exactly friendly and Deacon can’t help the smug feeling that rises up. 

“You started without me, so I think it’s only fair I return the favor.” Deacon tells Cole.

Cole huffs out a laugh and gives him a grin before he ducks out the door. Ramse shuts it behind them with a slam. With a sigh, Deacon turns his head and focuses his attention on Cassie. She’s still under his touch, her brows drawn down as is the corners of her mouth.

He reaches out with his free hand and touches her cheek. “Do you want to continue?” He asks gently.

She shakes her head. “Ramse killed my mood.”

“Fuck Ramse.” He growls.

“I’d rather not.” She replies drily. 

_That’s my girl._ Carefully, he pulls his fingers out of her pussy and she shudders. He captures her waist and pulls her up against him, settling back against the pillows. He has no problem waiting; he’s content taking his time to help build her libido back up when she’s ready. 

“Any chance Cole left that note in here?” He asks, curious to the details of the x-rated drawings.

Cassie laughs softly. “I don’t know.”

Deacon drops a kiss to her forehead. “No matter, we’ll have fun creating our own positions.”

Cassie nuzzles her face against his chest. “I have no doubt…do you care that we’re no longer a secret?”

Deacon strokes her hair, the soft strands sliding like silk through his fingers. “Not even in the slightest. I have something good and I plan to hold on to it as long as possible.”

“Are we something good?” She murmurs.

He tilts her chin, meets her eyes. “How are we not?”

When she has no answer, he brings his lips against hers in smug satisfaction.


End file.
